


A Golden Mistake

by KRISwhitekillerchic



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Kingsman Fusion, Chinese Language, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Size Difference, Top Anakin Skywalker
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-11-30
Packaged: 2019-01-19 01:37:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12400422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KRISwhitekillerchic/pseuds/KRISwhitekillerchic
Summary: 一次错误的情报让两个人打了一炮。两次错误的情报让两个人打了两炮。三次…………





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 警告：padme提及，一个没节操的故事，就想借个王男2的黏膜梗开坑，那个把追踪器放进xx的梗。C2借了真实的谎言。

※※※

 

安纳金怀疑这个世界上没有任何一个特工能把今天过得比他更像一坨狗屎。

首先，他在某个富家小姐昨晚举办的party上经历了一场痛不欲生的宿醉，酒精和呕吐物毁了他的衣服，使他闻上去就像只下水道里的老鼠。然后他被二十几个未接来电从梦里唤醒，滚下沙发时头重脚轻地接通电话聆听着女人尖细的质问。

“帕德梅……听着，那只是几个工作的对象。”

这听上去不怎么有说服力，特别是在他笑得一脸花痴，把自己被女人簇拥着满脸戳着口红印子的照片发上ins之后。

这已经是这个月的第三次了，因为工作的特殊关系他不得不在某些必要的场合与形形色色的女人（或者男人）逢场作戏，他的长官喜欢把这类活全分给他干，简单又可靠，怪就怪他长得那么讨人欢喜。可唯一的问题就是，自打他通过考核入职以来，真正的感情生活就岌岌可危了。

一年以前的安纳金天行者还敢拍着胸脯说自己是个正经人，刚刚毕业的他继承了老爸的车行做了老板，春风得意地养着一条狗，有一个大学时期的女友，打算再过几年就要两个孩子结婚。生活本就该这样过下去，直到他某天多管闲事帮某个总是来洗车的满脸褶子的老头喂了颗速效救心丸。

犯了病的老头缓过气来第一句话不是道谢，而是激动万分地抓住了他的手掌，“年轻人，你这么有救人的天赋，要不要跟着我去拯救世界？” 

安纳金以为这不过是个蹩脚的玩笑罢了。

于是三个月后，当时为了哄人开心而随口答应的安纳金就成为了Statesman的一员，其实做一名特工也没什么不好，可那会子并没有人告诉他拯救世界需要牺牲那么多的男色来委曲求全。

现在，刚刚被指派去追踪某个犯罪团伙的安纳金瞪着手里的盒子，那里面放着一个金色徽章和一片从未见过的追踪装置，实验室生产的最新型号，看上去又薄又轻，透明得像片蝉翼，就连追踪的方法也闻所未闻。

“你说要我把它放进哪？”

戴着眼镜的女人抱起双臂意味深长地垂下了眼神，坐在凳子上的人立即并紧了双腿。

“这个玩笑一点也不好笑！”他红着脸攥紧了盒子，“不！我不会去的！我有自己的底线，我不会随便跟人上床的！”

被拒绝的军需官女士只是无所谓地耸了耸肩。

“行，都听你的，保守贞洁的小处男。”

“我不是——”

他嘶吼道。

 

下午七点多钟，安纳金出现在了人头攒动的格拉斯顿伯里音乐节上。他面色铁青地打量着来往的人群，手里的电话几乎从未放下。他还在试图和一再提出分手的女友联系，可是直等他发现了与情报最为吻合的目标，通话还是被无情地不停转至无人接听的语音信箱。他只好匆匆留下一条讯息挂掉电话，对着黯淡的手机屏幕摘下帽子抓了把头发就朝着某个男人的背影迈开了双腿。

“嘿，甜心，我们是不是在哪见过？”

刚咽下一口橘子汁的欧比旺差点呛到喉咙，他发誓从进入21世纪以来自己就没听过这么老套的对白。然后他挑着眉毛转过身，心中好奇这个搭讪的毛头小子是打哪来。

出乎他意料的是，送上门的家伙似乎正巧是他要找的西部牛仔。

棕头发的青年戴着一顶毛毡帽子，靛蓝色的牛仔衫翻着毛领，包裹着两条长腿的牛仔裤裆紧得厉害。不过那些都不是重点，重点是他的衬衫上正巧别着一枚金灿灿的环形图徽。

.The Golden Cirle.

几秒钟前还打算让人滚蛋的欧比旺立刻变戏法似的换了副面孔。

“也许……”他咬了下嘴里的吸管抬起眼皮慢吞吞地舔了舔嘴角的果汁，“你说得对，我们好像的确见过。”

 

 

柔软的舌头细致灵巧地刷噬过口腔上壁和牙齿间的每一道凹槽，安纳金吞咽着唇舌交缠的口水，尝了个满嘴甜味儿。他的脚步从草地一路踉跄到帐篷里磕磕绊绊，操着一口牛津腔的英国男人好似对他一见钟情了一般，不需要自己怎么施展魅力就投怀送抱得热情似火。

他无疑是个接吻高手，尽管这一年半载安纳金也丰富了数不清的调情经验，搂着他脖子的这位却绝对排的上头甲，那种含着他的舌头吮吸的方式下流得像是要把他的脑髓给吸出来。

安纳金不用看也知道自己早就硬成铁块的事实，从闹分手危机开始他的老二已经连续做了好几个月的废弃品摆设。现在隔着西裤揉了几下这团又软又翘堪称手感一级的屁股就能让他恨不得跪在欲望面前屈服投降，但他总算还有点意志，被人推到床上撞到小腿的时候终于找回了半丝理智。

“等等……”他喘着气推开不停把舌头伸到喉咙里搅和的人。

“等什么？”欧比旺勾着头哑声说，现在那些吻挪到了脖子的位置。

“我必须得…嘶……”侧颈被重重咬了一口，安纳金青筋一跳使劲握住了男人的肩膀按到了床上，“在这儿等着！我必须得去先解决下个人问题！”

他说完就动作迅速地溜下了床，头也不回地直奔帘子后边的独立浴室。

 

这次铃声响了三下以后，电话终于通了。

但事先背诵了无数遍道歉赔罪的讨好却临时变了卦，坐在马桶盖上的人一开口耳朵里的尖利也跟着提高了八度。

“你说什么？我没听错吧？”

“呃…你知道我的工作的，现在为了一份重要的情报我不得不跟别人上床，但我向你保证我绝不搞到最后一步。”

“噢天啊！这真是好极了，我的男朋友居然专门打电话通知我他要出轨！”

“冷静一点帕德梅！数亿人的生命都掌握在我手里，我没办法——”

“你是说掌握在你的棍子上——好了，从现在开始不管你要跟谁睡觉都不用告诉我了，安纳金天行者，我们完了。”

一阵预料之中的盲音结束了这段短暂的通话，再拨回去时，已经再也无法接通了。盯着手机屏幕发呆的安纳金毫不怀疑自己的“准”前女友已经将他永远打入了黑名单万劫不复。

“噢…见鬼……”他捂着脸做了几个深呼吸，左手食指上多出来的戒指依旧提醒着他接下来要办的事。

 

他出来的时候，站在高台前的欧比旺刚刚端起酒杯呷了口自己调制的马提尼，他已经脱掉外套解了领带，被翘臀衬托的格外凹陷的后腰裹在剪裁得体的马甲里斜倚着，一把黑色的雨伞挂在一旁。

“我还以为你已经把自己准备好了，”他侧过脸懒洋洋地瞥着逐渐靠近的人，“怎么了Cowboy，担心我在床上对你不够体贴吗？”

安纳金的嘴角抽了一下，但他很快把这点不自然的面部抽动变成了一个恶心的笑容。

“不，我只是在想，”他握住欧比旺的左手喝光了剩下那半杯酒，舌尖卷起杯底的橄榄探入了两片微启的薄唇，“或许我可以先体贴你一番……”

 

 

黏腻的水声渐渐不绝于耳，欧比旺仰着脖子呻吟着撩人的喘息，抓进浓密卷发里的手指不时松开又收紧，妄图夹紧的双腿被固定着无法挪动，只好难耐地摇晃起臀部迎合着青年为他口交的一举一动。

他已经快要到了，几乎翘上小腹的茎身布满的不止口水，更多的是铃口里涓涓渗出的透明前液，它们被埋在身下的年轻男人含进嘴里，然后又伴着唇舌舔舐的动作弄湿了整片私处。

欧比旺得承认他的西部牛仔服务的简直周到极了，甚至有些周到的过了头，那些湿漉漉的亲吻不仅无微不至地侍奉着膨胀的柱体和伞状头部，还蔓延到了更加隐秘的会阴和双球。甚至有那么几次，欧比旺隐约觉得那条到处煽风点火的舌头还若即若离地舔过了某处幽闭的小口。他的腰因此颤抖着更用力地拱了起来，大脑里的警报叮铃作响，脚趾碾在床单上痉挛得几乎要挣脱脚踝的束缚。于是抓着他的人此时干脆提起他的双脚放上了肩头。

“你要做什么…？”欧比旺费力地撑起手肘勉强望着依然埋在身下的栗色脑袋，姿势的改变使他涨红了脸，双腿朝内更用力的蜷缩彻底暴露出了本来不该被人欣赏的画面。

“你的腰真软，”眼皮吊起的青年答非所问，索性用两片湿润的嘴唇摩挲着粉嫩的穴口上下开阖，“这里也是，我想让这儿也派上用场，让你射得更痛快点。”

“谢谢，但我用不——嗯……”

欧比旺话还没说完就胳膊一软躺回了床上，因为无视他拒绝的青年擅作主张地插入了一根手指，然后又在他能做出任何激烈的反抗之前重新含住了他的前端。

噢……该死……

修长的中指毫不客气地四处挑逗着敏感的肠壁，硬挺的肿胀被温暖的口腔紧箍着做了几个利落的深喉。这下欧比旺即使是咬住下唇也阻止不了嘴里溢出的变了调的呻吟了，他拧紧床单弹着腰一遍又一遍催眠似的提醒着自己任务至上的信条，后知后觉地发现自己在想张口骂人的时候居然还不清楚对方的名字。

在他体内戏谑的手指此时填入了第二根。

“喂……”他松开牙关因为某种微凉的触感惊喘道，嗓音呜咽着眼底一酸，“戒指…拿出去…你的手……”

“安纳金，”吐出性器的青年放下了他的双腿缓缓向前，终于完完全全地压在了他身上，挤在甬道里的手指非但没有抽出，反而撑开穴口在因为受到刺激而收缩绞动的肠壁上更加猖狂的为非作歹，“叫我安纳金…”他咬上欧比旺的耳垂说，肆虐的手指直接戳上了敏感的最深处。

伴着几声泫然欲泣的哽咽，夹在两人小腹间的性器终于抖动着射出了第一股精液。

安纳金顿时松了口气，他依依不舍地抽出了被痉挛的后穴挽留的不肯让他离去的手指，任务已经完成了，藏在戒指里的追踪装置被他成功送了进去，徒留下一层笼罩着金属的湿淋淋水膜。他发觉自己的任务目标似乎在性事上过分的敏感，刚才他把人给送上高潮的时候，前面可是连碰都没碰。

现在显然已经到了自己功成身退的时候，虽然盯着眼前这具赤身裸体的身躯，吞下一口口水的安纳金根本移不开眼。

“我得走了。”他机械地说，那双雾气弥漫的绿眸瞬间清醒了。

“走？你去哪？”欧比旺哑着嗓子问，怒气在他心头攒聚。他的视线不自觉地落到了对方胸前的徽章上，东西还没到手就想走，臭小子该不会是中看不中用吧。

“我……”

“我可以让你在这儿操我。”他急忙说，蓝眼睛里的坚定立刻动摇了。

“可你不是不愿意——”

“我改主意了，”欧比旺伸出两只手搂紧了安纳金的脖子，微微上抬的腰胯紧挨住一处明显的隆起绕着圈摩擦，“我喜欢牛仔，而你是我见过的勇猛的一个，我甚至愿意让你用你的衬衫把我绑在床头。啊上帝……满足我吧，我想要你，求你了……”他吮吸着唇边的侧颈搜罗着能想到的词汇，眼里的白眼在青年看不到的地方几乎背到了脑袋后边。

不过这对另一个人来说当然很有成效，安纳金的呼吸再度粗重起来，憋了许久的地方简直差点直接射进裤裆，耳边传来的甜腻腻的哀求像是猫爪子一样挠在他心头，使他忍不住挺起胯部回应厮磨，喉咙里因为落到颈间的啃咬舒服的低哼出声。

于是几分钟过后，跪在床上的年轻男人就把全身上下的衣服也脱了个干干净净，躺在他身下的人则曲起手臂背过头顶，模样乖巧地让手腕上的白色衬衣绑得他几乎不能挣动分毫。

此时的欧比旺唯一能做的就是深吸一口气，做好被插入的心理准备，虽然他做承受方的次数真的是屈指可数，但看在这小子长得还不赖的份上，忍一忍也就过去了。

然而当安纳金磨蹭了半天都还没弄好他友情赠送的保险套时，欧比旺渐渐笑不出来了。

“操！我带不上！”

气急败坏的青年愤怒地扔掉了手中的套子，那本来是欧比旺为自己准备的。

他张口结舌地瞪着眼睛在那张俊俏的小脸和充血到筋脉毕露的大家伙之间来回徘徊，脸上一阵红一阵白。这个时候他终于想起动了动被牢牢捆绑的手腕，然而一切似乎都已经太迟了。

然后下一秒钟，他就尖叫着在喧闹热情的音乐节里贡献了自己的一曲高歌。

 

不知道又过了多久，艰难地拧着手指在床铺吱吱呀呀的震荡中取下了徽章的欧比旺对天起誓，等这一切结束，他一定要把这个禽兽不如的混蛋榨成肉泥。

 


	2. Chapter 2

欧比旺第二次见到这个叫做安纳金的男人时食言了，他非但没能把人榨成肉泥报一箭之仇，反而再一次地献出了自己的贞操。

事情的确有点复杂，要从音乐节第二天他们分道扬镳说起才行。

 

两个大男人坐在床上沉默地穿衣服的画面实在是有够尴尬，这完全是因为本该是为了各自的任务忍辱负重的两位特工居然一直搞到次日清晨才结束。

期间地上那团牛仔外套里的通讯器亮了几次，埋头狠干的安纳金根本无暇理会，他不是忙着把绑在床头的男人操得满面潮红，就是不厌其烦地在那具结实又柔软的身躯上烙下数不清的吻痕。他简直怀疑这个漂亮的犯罪分子是不是往屁股里塞了什么催情药剂，不然他怎么会一插进去就停都停不下来？

至于这个「犯罪分子」则被彻彻底底地操软了腰。欧比旺只在一开始成功做出过一些激烈的内心反抗，毕竟他又不能真正动手，否则整个计划都要跟着泡汤。可是后来，在他拿到衣服上的微章以后，下体承受的接连撞击逐渐令他昏昏沉沉地跟着身体的欲望随波逐流。

欧比旺从来都不知道躺着不动被人伺候能够爽到这种程度。

于是他渐渐真情实意地回应起身上的律动，挂在对方肩上的小腿还穿着吊带袜，被隔着袜子从脚趾亲吻到膝盖骨的时候心跳快得差点蹦出喉咙。

他同样也能感觉到牛仔男孩的投入。

夹在他屁股里那根硬得像铁，插入的不适早就随着不知疲倦的活塞运动消失了个无影无踪，现在每动一下带给他的只有阴茎摩擦腺体的快意和被人完全填满的满足。他在只靠后面达到两次高潮后安纳金甚至为他解开了手腕上的束缚，然后拥着虚软无力的腰肢使他面朝下从后面进入。这下子贯穿的角度更深更重，即便他的双手获得了自由也无力抗衡。

一整晚的时间，欧比旺就这么含着一根尺寸超常的阴茎断断续续地与人交合，两个人都睡着过几次，睡着的时候安纳金依然把软掉的性器嵌在后穴里，如果滑出来就在半梦半醒间再用力顶开黏糊糊的连接处。

这种举动往往都伴随着另一阵缓慢加快的抽送，睡梦中被操醒的欧比旺泪眼迷蒙的模样实在是可爱到让他刹不住手。吸咬着他的甬道又湿又滑，没了填塞被操到合不上的小洞自然只能吞吐着一股股精液顺着腿根往外淌出。安纳金只消看上一眼，疲软的下体就能重振雄风。

 

因此，第二天醒来时两个明显纵欲过度的人一句话也没说就默契地捡起了衣服。直到真正分别时安纳金才用一口弯到不能更弯的南方口音咳着嗓子打破了沉寂。

“嘿……我希望你不要误会，其实我不是Gay…昨天晚上发生在这儿的事就让它永远留在这儿吧，你觉得怎么样…？”

欧比旺只是混不在意地点了点头，他还在认真思索自己昨晚究竟是不是喝了假酒。

 

 

又过了两个星期，走到哪都觉得自己被人跟踪的欧比旺终于发现了自己成为人形GPS的事实。

这直接导致Kingsman炸毁了自个儿的两个分部作为代价。还好最近他都忙着出任务没怎么回去，血液捕捉技术也已经够先进，不然的话他不仅要为组织的损失承担更多责任，还要开膛破肚才能取出那片该死的薄膜。 

打入黄金圈内部的计划自然也以失败告终。毫无疑问，不论是他还是那个神秘牛仔都被人给狠狠地作弄了一番，错误的情报使他们都以为对方才是通缉名单上的头号人物。而当欧比旺弄清楚自己到底是怎么中套以至于被人跟踪而浑然不觉的时候，一向从容不迫的脸色更称得上是风云变幻精彩绝伦了。

祸不单行，他就是在这种糟糕透顶的心情下接到了那个新的指令。

 

“你说什么？我的身份是什么？”

“脱衣舞男，”电话里的声音说，“呃……对不起我搞错了，不是律师是脱衣舞男才对。”

“你在玩我吗？你知道这两个角色差的有多远吗？”欧比旺下意识瞅了一眼身上的装扮，“说真的我看你不如干脆派别人来算了，派个有经验的女人，脱衣舞…我现在穿的简直像个性冷淡！”

“来不及派别的人了，部里的女性现在也不接这活，咳，让女人负责色诱现在属于性别歧视。况且我们的目标本身就是个只对男人感兴趣的基佬，没人比你更合适了。”

“噢见了鬼了……这种好事怎么老是落到我的头上…”

“先生，房卡就在信封里，离约定时间还有二十分钟。”

欧比旺腾地挂了电话，他的视线再次从自己身上扫过，抬起头的时候望着柜台里的服务生一脸绝望。

“…有胶带吗。”

他有气无力地说。

 

 

Marquis Hotel是洛杉矶首屈一指的顶级酒店，晚上十点宾客依然络绎不绝，称得上是有钱人度假或者公职人员消费公款的绝佳去处。欧比旺来过几次，但哪一次也没有像今天这样如此凄惨。

他正咬着领带在厕所隔间里撕腿毛撕得悲痛欲绝。

 

十分钟后，他砰的推开门在两道注目礼下目不斜视地走到了洗手台前，捧起水花直接泼了满脸。他的头发因此湿了好几绺，滚滚水珠沿着侧颜的轮廓滴落上衣领和胸前，接着他用一双巧手将颈上的领带打成了领结，却把掖进裤腰的衬衣下摆扯得松松散散。

这下他再摘掉眼镜抬起头时镜子里的人简直跟刚才判若两人，衣冠不整的装束和因为小腿火辣辣的疼痛而泛红的双眼使他看上去就像刚被人给干了一顿。

“哇哦，”小便池旁的另一位男士吹起了口哨，“客房服务吗？”

面色不改的欧比旺只是回头朝下瞥了一眼。

“不，”他提起公文包走向门外，“17cm以下的活不接。 ”

 

他最终掐着点赶到了501，轻手轻脚地将气质不合的腕表和大衣提包一起放到门口，房间里的灯光意料之中的暧昧昏沉，欧比旺做了几个深呼吸才挪着脚步迈进里间，然后就看见了那个坐在角落里的人。

翘着腿的男人正靠着扶手椅吞云吐雾，朦胧的身姿被一顶硕大的帽子和晦暗的光线无声吞噬。 

于是欧比旺拢了一把额角的碎发缓步上前，短短几步路腰扭得像是踩了五厘米的高跟鞋。

“先生，”他走到床边漫不经心地扫了眼床头的电话，“我想是您叫的表演？”

 

 

安纳金第一眼认出来人的时候差点从椅子里跳起来，这一定是哪个环节发生了误会，再一次的，让他们俩因为同一桩任务阴差阳错地凑到了一块。他的大脑一半高速运转着思索黄金圈里到底住着哪路神仙居然可以如此轻而易举地把他们玩弄于鼓掌，另一半则差不多陷入了死机的状态。

一位英国特工当着他的面大跳艳舞，这简直比中了乐透还让人反应不过来。

因此安纳金非但没有在第一时间表明身份，反而用默许的态度放任这个错误无限延伸。

他看着对方在离他几步远的地方跳起舞步，拧腰摆臀肢体慵懒，灵活的手指隔着一层薄到透明的织物抚摸着玲珑的身躯四处游走。它们滑过乳头，紧绷的小腹，笼罩上两腿间的下体轻轻揉搓。这让他状似难耐地仰起了下颌，另一只手则慢吞吞地沿着脖颈的曲线点上双唇。他也许是在爱抚自己，寂寞的眼神却始终直勾勾地望着椅子里的人。

接着他背过身去开始一颗一颗地解除衣扣，敞开的衣领顿时顺着圆润的肩膀往下滑落，将形状优美的肩胛和脊柱的凹陷暴露在外。可他并没有完全褪下衣衫，白色的衬衣依旧疏懒怠慢地随着每一次舞动挂在胳臂上，松垮的衣袖则好似羞于见人一般盖住了几根指节。

当他再次转过身来的时候，放在腰间的手掌终于解开了胯骨上的约束。

 

这当然不是安纳金第一次见到这具诱人的躯体。

事实上，他清楚地知道面前的男人个子不高，可也不算矮，保持良好的身材没有一丝赘肉，但胸腹和腰臀上偏偏囤聚着一层恰到好处的脂肪，使摸上去的手感既富有弹性又不可思议的柔软。记忆中的那两条腿稍加撩拨便会为他彻底打开，敏感白嫩的足弓上生着一对比女人还要纤细的脚腕。

在他的构想里，这个生就优雅的英国男人应该去跳华尔兹、布鲁斯、或者探戈，艳舞绝不属于他能把控的行列。但真当他跳起来的时候，安纳金才明白超乎他想象的男人存心引诱时究竟可以多么魅人。

他几乎看入了迷，直到嘴里叼着的雪茄狼狈地掉落上一处明显的突起，才意识到自己竟然在不知不觉中硬到了发疼的地步。

赤着脚的人几乎是刚发现他的窘态便主动地朝他靠近。

“不！”他连忙制止了男人的举动，“不…我要你躺到床上去，把眼闭上。”

他把帽檐扣得更低沉下嗓音命令道。面前的人似乎因为他的话突然迟疑了片刻，但很快顺服地听从了他的指挥。

现在他漂亮的身体陷进了海蓝色的床铺里，闭着眼睛却几近赤裸的模样，宛如自甘堕落的圣女。

安纳金没再浪费时间委屈自己。他摘掉帽子，心脏狂跳着爬到床上对着肖想整晚的嘴唇吻了下去。

就算他明知道这是个局也无所谓，耶稣在上，他甚至愿意死在他身上。

 


	3. Chapter 3

欧比旺在被一条舌头深入口腔兴风作浪的时候想起一个人来，一个连续数日不时从记忆里跳出来摇旗呐喊叫嚣着存在感的年轻人。

那个年轻人生有一头巧克力色的头发，拥有一具健康强壮的肉体，跟人做爱的方式好像马背上的牛仔一样横冲直撞。他身上的汗水也散发着青春和阳光的气息，总是要在激情过后才会献上姗姗来迟的温柔。欧比旺还清楚地记得那人是怎样放肆地揉捏他的双臀，就好像现在爱抚着大腿的一双手掌；他记起自己是如何被人用口舌玩弄到丢盔卸甲，仿佛此时蹂躏着他的唇舌一般罪恶；他更无法忘却青年胯下那根令人艳羡的巨物，那带给他胆怯的痛苦，还有从未体验过的无穷满足。

他的身体正逐渐在记忆的驱使下违背起他的意志，这种背叛是如此相像，甚至就连心底涌起的神魂颠倒与屈从都和那晚一模一样。

所以当抱着他全情热吻的青年扯歪内裤抵上一道缝隙挺身厮磨的时候，欧比旺终于忍无可忍地抄起了床头的电话。

他不用睁眼也能百分之百的确定，因为天底下再没有任何一个人能比那个自称安纳金的小子更流氓。

 

对于安纳金来说，作为一名天赋傲人的精英特工，入行尚浅的他也算经历过大风大浪，但总有些飞来横祸是始料不及的。譬如眼前这种，捂着前额的他哑声呻吟的时候耳朵边还在一个劲儿的嗡嗡作响。

然后他放下手掌挤着右眼瞅见另一个人已经趁他犯迷糊的空当飞快地穿回了衣裳，正站在离他几步远的地方匆匆系着胸前的纽扣，时而半抬的绿眸里燃烧着的愤怒和羞恼使那双眼睛亮的发光。他显然已经决意要走，就算计划夭折、刚才装好的窃听器跟着电话一起飞了出去也是一样。

安纳金悲哀地发觉自己已经被人当做了唯恐避之不及的豺狼虎豹。但他绝不能让深陷局中而浑然不知的男人就这么走掉。

“等等……”他艰难地爬了起来，“你不能走…黄金圈的人正等着我们上钩。” 

欧比旺在听到这句话时迟缓了一秒，但很快更加慌忙地捡起地上的鞋子往脚上套，特别是在他看到某个眼皮都是红光的青年正像个色欲熏心的醉鬼一样画着曲线一步步地朝他身边靠。

“噢该死…我觉得我要瞎了……”安纳金晃晃脑袋恹恹地说，一只手及时地抓住了差点躲开的欧比旺，“听着，”他努力使自己的语气变得严肃，“这是个圈套！有人想把我们都骗到这儿来一网打尽，我并不是什么拥有奇怪性癖的皮条客，”他说着摸进口袋掏出了一把的窃听装置，“瞧！美国特工，我们都一样，我来这儿只是因为情报上说有个脱衣舞男是黄金圈的下属一员。” 

“你不是吗？”试图挣脱却无果的欧比旺只是厌恶地向下瞥了一眼，视线划过了敞开的裆部和腰间的垂挂，“那是做什么的？还是说美国的特工都是些只用下半身行动的种马？”

安纳金登时语塞，他当然知道自己软掉一半的阴茎仍旧剑拔弩张地卡在内裤里，更不要提还有条又粗又长的鞭子挂在腰上。

这下事情好像无论怎么解释都只会落入越描越黑的田地，无计可施的安纳金只好索性一把抱住了急欲抽身的人。

“你相信我，我不会骗你的！”他着急地说，利用自己的身高优势几乎把欧比旺搂得密不透风，“看在我们睡过一场的份上？”

“你已经骗过我了，而且追踪了我半个月！这次你又是怎么找到我的？我明明已经把那个见鬼的东西给……”欧比旺咬紧了牙，怒火使他的脸更红了，“放开我！把你的两只手从我身上挪开——”

两双腿在地板上纠结着，安纳金搞不明白为什么足智多谋的英国特工这会儿怎么就听不懂他说的话。尽管对方的指责并没什么错，他的确花了大半个月的时间津津有味地泡在情报科里听墙角，如愿以偿地弄清楚了一夜情对象的名字、工作外的生活习惯、以及所属的秘密机构。 

欧比旺肯诺比——

他坐在电脑屏幕前咬着笔傻笑的时候心里所想的唯一一件事就是这名字可真够特别的。

 

至于欧比旺，他倒不是半点不信安纳金所说的话，上次任务失败以后他就推断出对方恐怕是跟自己一样的「特别人士」。可被人跟踪那么久实在是让他咽不下气，况且这次又算怎么回事，刚才若不是他反应够快这小子恐怕就真要提枪硬上？现在居然还像块臭皮膏一样抱着他不撒手，顶着他后腰的那包简直弄得他头皮发麻。欧比旺发誓身后的人要是再敢胡乱蹭一下自己就要毫不留情地把那根命根子废掉。

可惜的是他注定没有这样的机会挽回尊严了。

也不知道是他们俩拉拉扯扯的过于激烈还是头部受到撞击的高个青年由于出血晕的厉害，平时一个能打十个的人居然脚底打滑彻底栽了。欧比旺顿时只觉得胸口一阵喘不过气，眼前一晃就被身后的力量重重扑到了地上。

房间的大门就是在这个时候砰地一声踹开的，在他被块头结实的年轻人压得头晕眼花动弹不得的时候。

十几个拿着枪的黑衣人将他们包围，然后一个看似头目的人大摇大摆地走了进来。欧比旺费劲地抬起眼皮看到他盯着他们瞅了许久。

“操，是不是哪里搞错了……”头目糊里糊涂地挠着头骂骂咧咧，“确定我们没走错房间？这两个人看上去不像特工倒像是实打实的准备干一炮？”

欧比旺张了张嘴，但又很快闭了起来，抿起来的线条紧绷的令人生畏。这时候他听见身上那个不怕死的人贴着他的耳朵悄声说。

“瞧！都是你的错，说了我没骗你了，这是个圈套。”

 

 

黄金圈的总部究竟藏匿于何处是Kingsman也好Statesman也好一直以来都想弄清楚的问题，现在终于被自家的两位特工给弄清楚了。

——以阶下囚的方式。 

那位于冰岛和挪威之间的一所小岛，一票子人飞了几个小时从气候温暖的天堂直接堕入零下的心情十分沉重。这直接影响了两位囚犯的命运，导致他们俩才刚落地连气都没功夫喘就被毫不客气地带去问话。而这次问话也终于使他们明白了作为最新崛起的一级犯罪集团到底为什么非要同时找上他们俩。

涂着粉红眼影的甜心女士娇滴滴地说自己只是想要一份核弹密码，而基于人道主义考虑，这份密码居然真的由英美两国的特别机构分别掌握。

于是她便利用自己头号罪犯的身份抛出诱饵，几次三番放出假的情报等候愿者上钩。

第一次在音乐节上要不是那个已经被丢去喂狗的手下记错了帐篷她本可以早点得手。虽然两家的特工都不知晓密码，但他们却是获得密码的关键钥匙，只要能从他们口中翘出权限自然就能入侵资料库，这样的话所有的信息自然手到擒来了。

因此两个大男人能撞到一起完全是场彻头彻尾的巧合。

谁都可以但偏偏是他俩——两次——还以一种不雅的方式捉奸在床。

这就不禁使天性敏感的女性生物产生一些本不该有的丰富想法了。

 

头天欧比旺被威胁的时候整张脸都写满了疑惑，穿黄色裙衫的人当时正握着把刀目光凶狠地戳着安纳金的脸颊。

“交出你的权限来，不然他的小脸蛋就要被我刮花！”

“呃……那就动手吧，再添几条？他眼上那道就是我留的。”

欧比旺盯着一道愈合的伤口不确定地说，看来那台电话虽然没把人砸到头破血流但好歹留了道疤。

第二天换他做筹码。

“你到底说不说，不说的话我就找几个人轮流强奸他！”

“那你可就顺了他的意了，这可是英国老男人最擅长的。”

被人讥讽的欧比旺只是挑起眉毛瞄了一眼不远处的牛仔。臭小子还赌起气来了？

第三天对方终于换了种方式游说他们，态度产生了一百八十度的变化干脆劝他们弃暗投明加入黄金圈得了。

欧比旺自然是义正言辞地拒绝了。安纳金则刷新了欧比旺对他的认识，他不但表现出了一副十分心动的姿态，而且煞有介事地说自己需要慎重考虑一下。

于是他就这么考虑了整整七天，这期间两个人都被好吃好喝的伺候着，唯一美中不足的就是仍被严密地关在牢房里，互相也不怎么说话，毕竟监视器可是24小时全天候着，就连洗澡时也不放过。

 

这么过了七天以后，他们俩的好日子终于到头了。

 

觉得自己被人给彻底耍了的女人面色不善地进门来的时候欧比旺正捧着一份报纸窝在角落，报纸还是送饭的「狱卒」好心给他的。至于安纳金则正忙着往墙上画画，他已经差不多画满了一整面墙。欧比旺得说这位美国特工貌似非常具有绘画天赋，哪天退休不干了也能改行去做艺术家。

然后这位「艺术家」就被两个黑人抓着肩膀按到了屋子中央的椅子上，固定住手脚绑了个结结实实，一根白晃晃的针剂跟着就扎进了他的脖子后。

欧比旺警觉起来。

“你给他注射了什么？”他合上书走到安纳金身边撩起一撮卷发检查着伤口。药效发作的非常快，没几分钟椅子里的人就喘着气好似呼吸不上来了。可欧比旺却看不出任何异常，那里的皮肤充其量只是有些发红罢了。

他的心不由也跟着越陷越沉，虽然这小子的确罪该万死，但要是这么年轻就染上了毒品这辈子就全完了。他的脑海里开始控制不住地浮现起青年毒瘾发作时的惨状，万万也料想不到甜心女士接下来的回答会另他吃惊到瞠目结舌。

“你说什么？”欧比旺简直怀疑自己听错了。

“春药。”穿着红裙子的人再次清清楚楚地说。这回她总算是发自内心地露出了笑容，金发男人呆若木鸡的样子使她觉得自己这次肯定胜券在握了。

“我再给你一次机会考虑，”她得意洋洋地说，“如果你再不交出权限，就等着你的小情人溢血身亡吧。”

 

哑口无言的欧比旺不知道这位杀人放火样样精通的女士到底是误会了什么以至于竟会认为他会为了救一个无耻之徒牺牲自己的肉体背叛自己的国家。

他感觉自己就那么傻站着思考了不过几分钟，直到他听见椅子里的人呼吸急促地咬着牙发出了一声粗嘎的低吼，才受惊似的收回了放在对方后颈上的手掌。

“我答应你！”欧比旺冲口而出，“密码我给你就是了，请带着你的人离开这儿吧……”


	4. Chapter 4

等到吊顶上的红色灯光全部熄灭以后，欧比旺悬着的心总算放下了一截。

被人监视是一回事，现场表演少儿不宜的画面可就是另外一回事了。他自诩脸皮还没厚到那种程度，这位反人类的犯罪集团首领总算是讲信用。

他的确交出了权限，验证通过后他所开出的唯一条件就是暂时关闭监控。至于这个暂时到底指代多久就要看药效什么时候能被完全清除了。不过从椅子里的人的目前状况来看，情况实在是不容乐观。

“安纳金，安纳金你能听到我说话吗？”

欧比旺伏下腰轻声说。

天杀的他完全不想凑这么近跟一个浑身散发着荷尔蒙的雄性生物讲话，但是他怀疑被药冲昏头脑的人早已神志不清。药性初发时的躁动阶段已然度过，如今那张嫩出水的小脸布满了不正常的酡红，本就鲜艳的嘴唇更是红得渗血。他似乎完全没有听见欧比旺的问话，汗湿的脑袋依旧伴着又慢又长的呼吸佝偻在胸前。

于是欧比旺犹犹豫豫地把右手贴上了一侧烧红的面颊。这下仿若陷入昏睡的青年终于有了些反应。他先是反射性地侧过头磨蹭起了身边的手掌，喉咙深处由于掌心传来的凉意不断发出阵阵舒适的咕哝。那听上去像极了猫，欧比旺甚至情不自禁地涌起了一股为他搔一搔耳后的冲动，可是他的宠物却在此时伸出了一条艳红的舌头，亲昵地嘬着他的手指舔了一口。

“安纳金！”

欧比旺顿时被烫到一般缩回了手，他的离去也终于使青年抬起了头。

 

这是欧比旺第一次如此认真地面对那双夺人心魄的眼眸。

那是一双掺杂着冷灰的碧眼，欧比旺从没见过有哪双蓝眼睛像面前的人一样生的如此浑浊。偶尔那些低调的灰色也会反客为主，但更多时候则会败给一抹冷冽的靛紫色。

现在那双美丽的眼睛正一瞬不瞬地盯着自己，瞳孔的每一次颤动都凝聚着不加掩饰的欲望和掠夺。这让欧比旺逐渐意识到了自己的错误。他的宠物或许是被剥夺了自由，但是眼底流露出的野性和侵略还是会把他给生吞活剥。

“别那么看着我…”

欧比旺败下阵来，他垂下眼躲开了那股灼人的视线，有一种从未有过的奇异感觉正敲打着他的心口砰砰直跳。

事实上作为一个为了工作可以奉献一切的人，欧比旺向来不乏声色经验，但从没有哪次像这回一样，只是被人盯着就感到滚烫的热意席卷遍全身。

眼神的逃避也只是令情况更糟罢了，因为下垂的目光恰巧落在了青年腿间的一团，而那里鼓起的弧度要比欧比旺见过的任何一次都要饱满。

他顿时咬住下唇咽了下喉结，不再平静的呼吸也好似被困入欲念的人传染了一般，忍不住口干舌燥地舔舐着自己的唇瓣 。几根僵硬的手指也终于摸索着爬上了衣领，踌躇地将那条皱巴巴的领带解了下来。

“我说了，别那么看着我。”

欧比旺深吸一口气迎上安纳金的目光，上前一步小心翼翼地用手里的领带蒙上了他的双眼。

“我很抱歉……”他放低嗓音安慰着由于失去视觉而变得躁动不安的人，灵巧地在他脑后打了个结，“对不起，但这么做能让我好受一些。” 他说着岔开双腿坐到了安纳金身上，一只手则伸到下面摸上裤链连同内里一齐下拉。

一根粗壮的性器顿时跳出内裤直挺挺地屹立进空气里，弹在他的手腕上发出了一声清脆的响声。

欧比旺圈紧了几乎无法用一只手握住的阴茎上下套弄，才刚摸上就沾了个满手滑腻。

他的心一横，索性把湿淋淋的前液抹上柱体当作润滑均匀涂开。揉搓硬挺的动作这下变得顺畅许多，他捏的也更用力，手指挤压着柱身发出阵阵清晰的淫靡水声。而奏响在他耳边的凌乱呼吸则仿佛另一剂催情毒药源源不断地注入他的体内。

他渐渐着了魔般低头注视着充血膨胀的龟头被过多分泌的晶莹液体不断打湿的情景，洁白的指缝舀起透明黏液，手中的性器则由于忍耐许久涨成了紫红。椅子里的人此时也挣得愈加厉害，被完全捆绑的身躯使他连最简单的挺腰都做不到，他的双手只能凶狠地抓进扶手里，嘴里发出的嘶声活像一头发狂的野兽。

只听声音欧比旺也知道急红眼的人已经濒临了极限，他不明白自己为何能从为他人手淫的举动中获得快感，但他还是垂下了另一只搭在对方肩头的手臂捧上了沉甸甸的睾丸，两手并用把青筋凸显的勃起直接送上了无法抵挡的顶峰。

伴着一声愤怒的低吼，大量浓稠的精液终于喷射上了欧比旺的掌心、裤子、还有两人之间的腰腹，有一些甚至隔着层衣服溅到了他的胸前。

欧比旺同时剧烈地喘着气，满面红潮的模样就好像达到高潮的远不止安纳金一人。

然后他怔怔望着仍被两只手握住的阴茎，发现那根尺寸骇人的凶器非但没有因为这次释放萎靡不振，反而越发精神地矗立在了两腿之间，那些狰狞毕露的脉络如今由于沾染了污浊显得比刚才还要淫秽不堪。

欧比旺蠕动了半天嘴唇也没说出半句话来，他僵着动作，明亮加深的红晕逐渐从双颊蔓延到了胸锁。

他频繁地扇动着睫毛，好像试图在通过闭上双眼调节混乱的心神。可是挨着他的人已经等不了了，安纳金再度无法忍耐地焦躁起来。

“欧比旺，欧比旺……”他似乎清醒了一些，嘴里不停念叨着此时唯一想到的人，努力伸长了脖子在柔软的下颌和脖颈上留下一个又一个热切的吻，“解开我！”他哀求道，“求你把我解开！”

欧比旺没有回答，他望着面前的湿润红唇一张一合地呼唤他的名字。布满汗珠的挺翘鼻尖上，条纹领带依旧蒙着那双眼。他的胸口在那一瞬间跃如鼓擂，可他还是在连绵的亲吻凑到唇边时别开了脸。 

“不。”

欧比旺拒绝着起身离开，两只手缓缓伸向了腰间。

伴着几下窸窣轻响他沉下膝盖，只穿着一件单薄的衬衣光裸着双腿跪到了椅子跟前。

“我不会解开你的，”他说，两只手背到身后的同时拱起了腰身，“从现在开始我会问你几个问题……”他的声音听上去忽然发起了抖，而且正随着慢慢加重的水声变得愈发破碎，“不管我问什么…你都要认真回答我……嗯…听明白了吗？”

几声压抑的闷哼顺着他的嘴角往外流泻，欧比旺垂下了头仿佛体力渐渐不支靠上了安纳金的大腿，呼出的气息不偏不倚地撩拨着近在唇边的热源。

“欧比旺——”

椅子里的人顿时嘶吼起来，因为震怒而奋力挣动的身躯甚至带动着胯间的阴茎拍上了他的侧脸。

但欧比旺似乎不在意了，他难耐地呻吟着加快了身后的动作，头发抵进覆满毛发的会阴来回磨蹭，一只手揉按着穴口打开自己另一只则借着精液的润滑插入了两根。 

“没用的……”然后他偏过头张开双唇将勃发的硬物一口含至喉咙深处，喉结上下滑动着用力吸啜以后吐了出来，“Cowboy……”他伸出舌头舔过唇齿间牵扯出的银丝，抬头仰望安纳金深陷情欲的表情时气喘吁吁地笑了起来，“你猜怎么着？这次你想怎么做，只能由我说了算。”

 

 

 

那天夜里三点，重获光明的安纳金跟着欧比旺一路杀出重围冲向了海滩。相信用不了几分钟，整片荒无人迹的海滩就会被赶来的追兵占领。可即便在这种千钧一发的时刻，安纳金也还是很难不去注意金发男人开动快艇时不大自然的姿势。毕竟欧比旺真的骑了他很久，久到他的脊梁骨都忍不住僵硬地提出了抗议。 

 

算上用手帮他弄出来那回，他们总共做了三次。

安纳金说不上来哪次最爽快，但第二次无疑是最丢人的。他像个处男一样只是被咬着吸了两口就一个没忍住直接射了出来，猝不及防的人只好呜咽着一滴不剩地把嗓子眼里的浓浊全给咽了。

接下来他依然被结结实实地捆在椅子里，除了张口呻吟以外什么也做不了，不伦他怎么谩骂怎么哀求欧比旺都视而不见，他摇着屁股骑在他身上一上一下地操着自己，好像他不过是根性能优良的人形按摩棒。

这当然把安纳金气得够呛。

有这么好看又体贴的按摩棒吗？他在舔舐着男人颈间不断淌下的汗水时愤愤不平地想到。

这次他不再被允许亲吻那双柔软的嘴唇，或许在那个性格别扭的人心里亲吻总是包含更复杂的意义。

不过安纳金不甚在意，反正他又不是没尝过那张嘴巴的甜蜜，现在吻进去说不定也只能尝到自己的味道。他更生气的是双眼不能视物，感觉和听觉都被像是被放大了无数倍一般令他束手无措。

他从没试过在床上如此被动，肌肤不需要接触就能察觉到近在咫尺的滚烫呼吸，声声婉转克制的低吟回荡在耳侧，鼻子里嗅到的全是属于另一个人的香气。安纳金不知道这一切究竟是不是自己的错觉，即使同为囚犯的他们现在用的全是同样的东西，他也还是觉得欧比旺闻上去跟他不一样。

可是那些烦人的对话还在继续。

“你为谁卖命？”欧比旺趁机拷问着他，绷直了的大腿肌肉紧紧夹住了没有一丝赘肉的劲瘦腰肌。

“很好，下一个问题……”

在得到满意的答案后他晃着臀部给了些甜头，然后用力坐直身子向前挺起胸膛，一只手解开衣扣的同时一只手则顺着汗湿的后颈抓上了安纳金乱糟糟的后脑。“说说看这个Statesman都有什么了不起的地方，你们又跟黄金圈有什么过节？”他喘着气按下手掌，颤着喉咙发出了一声叹息般的吟叫。

安纳金自然是什么都说了，用不着欧比旺再耍什么更高明的手段威逼利诱。他在含着嘴里的乳头使劲吮吸的时候满脑子所想的只有缠着他的两条腿是怎样像牛奶一般光滑的不可思议，咬着他不放的地方又是怎样的温暖潮湿。肉体交合的拍击声越来越响时他已经卖主求荣地把自己知晓的情报全给抖了出去，大概在面对这位老谋深算的英国特工之前，安纳金从没觉得自己的职业操守这么的微不足道。

 


	5. Chapter 5

那次死里逃生以后安纳金本以为欧比旺和他永远不会再有瓜葛，却想不到第三次见面会发生在肯塔基的酒庄，当时他正忙着把自己心爱的小母马牵回马厩，然后就在某个不经意抬头的瞬间看到了两个尾随着游客团交谈的身影。其中一位是整天用新开发的小玩意戏耍他的军需官女士，另一位则陌生又熟悉，金灿灿的头发在阳光的照射下闪耀着橘红色的光泽。

还能是谁呢？

绿眼睛循着他的视线望过来的时候，安纳金的大脑里好像唱起了歌。

 

 

靠窗的位置向来是隆冬时节整间酒馆最舒服的地方，坐在那里既够温暖也不会被强烈的光照刺激到睁不开眼。所以安纳金可以尽情看着正对面的男人，尽管他从一开始就发现自己再也找不到比欧比旺与这里更格格不入的了。

他还是穿戴着方形眼镜和剪裁得体的套装，端坐的姿势像樽雕塑，颈间的扣子也一丝不苟地系到了最上颗。那把黑色的雨伞依然被他随身携带着，只是拿到这儿来怎么看都像是遮阳用的。

军需官女士和另一位管家模样的夫人还在聊着什么，安纳金听得不大仔细，他给自己叫了扎能把整张脸都埋进去的啤酒，看上去很有大白天就把自己喝趴下的冲动。可最悲惨的就是他还没喝就觉得身体出现了醉酒的症状，胃里翻腾得像是揣了只兔子，一脑门的汗把帽子边都浸湿了。 

“你还好吗？”欧比旺似笑非笑地打量着他，桌上的谈话瞬间停了，“你在出汗，你紧张什么？”

安纳金也想知道自己紧张什么。

距离他们上次分别已经过去了一个多月，这一个月来他时不时都要像个怀春少女一样想男人还不够，一见了面更是七上八下，印象里除了参加毕业考试那回自己从没这么紧张过。可安纳金并不是个没心没肺到迅速忘记失恋痛苦的人，他虽然向来凭着热情做事，却在面对每一段感情时都拿出了百分之百的真挚。

现在这段感情的对象显然从性别上存在着不可调和的矛盾，如果说他们之间的第一次不过是场不折不扣的误会，第二次是情有可原的无可奈何，这次安纳金再也找不到任何借口来解释自己内心的骚动了。再仔细瞧瞧这张脸吧！每一根精心打理过的胡子都令人心痛地提醒着他面前坐着的是个货真价实的男人，而安纳金可以对天起誓，自己从没觉得哪个男人身上的古龙水味道能像欧比旺这么让他坐立难安。

这个时候三个人的注意力都已经落到了他无比纠结的苦瓜脸上，安纳金还在思索着如何搪塞，酒馆里另外几个不相干的人却突然把气氛改变了。

“你还好吗——”

一个醉汉模仿着欧比旺的语气。

“听听这个娘娘腔讲话那股骚劲！怎么，欧洲人的老二满足不了你还得专程跑来美国钓凯子？”他讥笑着啐了一口，在周围哄然响起的笑声里越发得意地站起来了，“这儿不欢迎你，滚回你的英格兰去！”

这些两杯酒下肚就丑态毕露的好事之徒有五六个，个个都生的人高马大，论身材的话欧比旺当然占不了任何优势，可安纳金知道自己用不着替这位英国绅士担心什么。不过令他惊讶的是坐在对面的人并没有像他所想的那样拿起雨伞，他只是抱着双臂靠上了椅背，金色的眉毛生动地上挑起来，翘起腿的模样也比刚才更惬意了。

“他让我回英国去，怎么办呢……”他用一种非常惋惜的口吻对桌上的人说，“其实我这次来是因为总部有意让我和天行者先生合作，彼此再多了解下一起把这个案子结了，现在看来是没那个机会了。”

这时那双动人的绿眸柔软地停住了。安纳金的心口突的一跳，感觉到自己的小腿在桌子底下被不轻不重地蹭了一下。 

“真是可惜，”欧比旺看着他，“你说是吗？”

 

两分钟后，坐着欣赏完大显身手的牛仔把一屋子的人全给放倒的欧比旺终于弄明白了那条老是挂在腰上的鞭子是干嘛用的。支着脑袋看好戏的军需官女士则把眼神意味深长地瞟向了他。

“我说，你们俩不会每次执行任务都搞到床上去了吧？我从没见过安纳金这么听别人的话，这小子跟了我一年多，不听指挥可是他的强项，”接着她摇了摇头，“真可怜，等他知道了你不过是骗骗他而已可要伤透心了。”

欧比旺只是避重就轻地在安纳金回过身之前收敛了唇边的笑容。

“谁说我骗他了，我刚说的每一个字都是真的。”

 

 

欧比旺的确没有说谎。由于前几次误会的发生，他们俩已经在黄金圈这件案子上产生了太多的牵扯，顺水推舟似乎成了唯一可取的解决方案。反正他们的身份已经暴露，也掌握了背后主使的真实身份，互相知根知底的两家组织倒不如为了共同利益开诚布公地谈一谈。这一个多月的空档期不过是为了在避避风头的同时查清楚黄金圈转移的新据点，毕竟他们俩上次逃离时可是造成了不小的轰动。

两个人尽可能地在逃跑的路途中把整座小岛搞得乌烟瘴气，随后又引来了一颗能把整片岛屿移平的炸弹，这全是拜欧比旺鞋底里的追踪装置所赐。计划一改变欧比旺就激活了它，本来他还打算在贼窝里多待几天再掌握一些更为有用的情报，没想到突然发生在安纳金身上的意外却逼得他不得不放弃了自己精心制定的计划。

可惜的是得救的人似乎并不领情。

 

安纳金在刚刚得知欧比旺交出的权限是假的时候差点把船搞翻，本来就腿软的人被迎头而上的海浪弄得站立不稳扑到了他的身上，然后他们俩互相瞪视着各自眼里愤怒的光芒。

“你不会真的以为我会为了救你把这么重要的情报说出去吧？部里有一个虚假的数据库，为的就是防止这种情况，信息处理起来大概要花上几个小时才会被人察觉出不对的地方。”

好吧，这倒是解释了他们为什么只做了三次就草草结束了，欧比旺擦拭着两腿间精斑的时候安纳金觉得自己撸一下还能再来一局，现在倒是被海上的冷风吹得透心凉了。

“那要是没有这个数据库呢？”他气急败坏的穷追不放，“如果没有的话你是不是就——”

“我会再想别的办法，不会让你白白丢了性命，但是现在你要是再废话一句我就把你丢进海里喂鱼。快点开船！”

欧比旺皱着眉头推开了拥着他的手臂，他的语气凶巴巴的，完全没想到再过几个小时这点煞有其事的宣言就会害得他下不来台了。

几个小时后，快艇燃料耗尽他们只能飘在海上等待救援，安纳金终于使劲把他抱进了怀里。

起初欧比旺还有模有样地挣了两下，但也只有两下而已，船上的备用衣物只有一套，他已经冻到除了牙齿还在打颤全身都僵硬得无法动作了。然后他越缩越用力，被敞开的衣服包裹着回抱住了另一具稍显温暖的身躯。他甚至没忍住把鼻尖也埋进了那人的颈窝，只露出两只眼睛遥望着仿佛触手可得的星空，栗色的头发丝偶尔被风鼓动着从他眼前恍过。

 

现在他们有了更多机会熟悉彼此，在十几天的时间里循规蹈矩的、不再是以往那种尴尬又亲密的方式相处。欧比旺得说他对自己的新工作环境适应得非常好，他很乐意展示一些荒废多时的优雅马术，也很乐意从地地道道的西部牛仔那儿学习更多实用的技巧。从工作的角度来看，如果可能的话，他和这个小他十几岁的大男孩的确有可能成为最佳的拍档。

可是那个天性不安分的人又怎么甘心陪着他一直装糊涂？

 

 

要出任务的前天晚上安纳金终于堵到了他，乐天的美国人专门举办了欢送派对把紧张的气氛一扫而空，万事准备就绪，第二天一早他们就要飞往柬埔寨一处不知名的秘密庄园里把这个案子彻底了结。可是依然一身牛仔装扮的高个子却在人群散去时看准时机把他堵进了园子死角，背上仍背着一把吉他，这种时候他倒是把熟悉地形的优势发挥得淋漓尽致了。 

“你做什么？”欧比旺绷着脸问。

其实他感到有些好笑，因为等了半天阻拦他去路的青年还是只抓着他的一只手腕死盯着他，手心都攥得发烫了。

“我想问你……你能不能…能不能……”这下安纳金涨红了脸，憋了半天才把支吾许久的话给吐出来，“你能不能试着跟我交往一下！”

沉默了片刻的欧比旺眨了眨眼。

“你的个人问题都解决了？”

这段时间以来他多少察觉出了过去遗留下的感情纠葛，欧比旺说不上特别在意，感情这种事他不过是个年龄长些的新手罢了。

然后安纳金点了点头。欧比旺却抬起手臂把抓着他的手腕拂掉了。

“不行，Kingsman不允许建立工作以外的私人关系。”

“可是我们都睡过了！”安纳金吃惊地张圆了嘴巴，“这什么烂规定？你加入的到底是特工组织还是十几世纪的修道院？”

四下里到处都静悄悄的，欧比旺不禁为青年脱口而出的粗鄙用语拧紧了眉头。

“总之就是不行。”

他斩钉截铁地说，作势要走的时候果不其然地被腰间的一股力量推上了身后的葡萄架。

“真的不行吗？”

低下头的青年啄了他一口又歪着脑袋拉开了些距离。

“真的不行？”

他反复着这样的举动，喉咙里发出的声音越来越含糊，直到舍弃问话把舌头用到了更适合的地方，反正他也不需要眼睛都不知道什么时候闭起来的人亲口给他什么答案了。而当欧比旺品尝到入口香醇的威士忌香气的时候也终于意识到了即使他的牛仔偶尔表现出昙花一现的纯情，本质上还是个流氓。

 

“这是个错误……”

最后欧比旺喘着气轻轻地说，他搂着安纳金的脖子再度按向了自己，帽子都掉到地上的人靠过来时得意地笑了。

“你说得对，那就让它错到底好了。”

 


End file.
